


Письма, что мы не отправили

by Christoph, fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Epistolary, Letters, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 14:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12412278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christoph/pseuds/Christoph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017
Summary: В 1944-м Стив находит пачку писем, которые Баки написал ему во время войны, но так и не отправил. В 2014-м Баки находит письма Стива (и крадёт их из Смитсоновского музея). В 2016-м время снова разводит их. И выясняется, что ни один из них не может побороть старую привычку.





	Письма, что мы не отправили

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [letters we never sent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7791982) by [newsbypostcard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newsbypostcard/pseuds/newsbypostcard). 



26 июня 2016

Мне продолжает сниться этот сон. Через много лет. Сотни миль отсюда. Твои рукава закатаны до локтей, ты надел галстук, но он ослаблен, и ты такой ~~неряшливый~~ ~~милый~~ красивый. У тебя длинные волосы. Я не знаю, стал бы ты носить их на самом деле. Они собраны в хвост, чтобы не мешать боковому зрению. Твои глаза такие ясные, слишком, знаешь… настоящие. Ты настоящий.

Тони и Пеппер женятся, и мы на их свадьбе. Ты никогда не встречался с Пеппер. Надеюсь, однажды получится. Думаю, она тебе понравится. И ты ей тоже. Она говорит Тони, что ты приглашён, и чтобы он не смел устраивать сцен, это не обсуждается, и ты пришёл, потому что она позвала. Или потому что я тебя попросил. 

Я не знаю, зачем я всё это пишу.

Иногда я думаю, как бы ты выглядел, если бы не боролся с ~~этим~~ всем этим тем, через что тебе пришлось пройти. В моём сне ты выглядишь отдохнувшим. У тебя новая бионическая рука, более лёгкая, без пластин. Мне кажется, ты ненавидишь эти пластины. Я видел, как ты сжимаешь кулак, тогда, в джете, и смотришь на него. Смотришь с ненавистью. Надеюсь, Т’Чалла сможет найти решение.

Если захочешь.

И ещё одна вещь, о которой я никогда не спрашивал.

Я подумал, тебе нравится, когда у тебя что-то вроде бороды, как и длинные волосы. С другой стороны, приятно видеть что-то новое. Мне нравится.

Думаю, я тоже отращу бороду.

Я хочу, чтобы ты знал – я думаю, что мы ты будешь счастлив. Я не знаю, думаешь ли ты так же. И я не знаю, будешь ли наверняка. Я просто думаю, что так и случится. Я вижу тебя на этой свадьбе, которой никогда не будет, и думаю, что ты должен быть счастлив или хотя бы близок к этому. Ты поднимаешь бокал с шампанским, когда приходит твой черёд говорить тост, смотришь на Пеппер и выглядишь задумчивым, ведь она так счастлива, хоть ты и не знаешь, почему. А я смотрю на тебя, и ты выглядишь счастливым, хоть я и не знаю почему.

 ~~Иногда я думаю, что если бы мы родились в этом веке~~ ~~что однажды мы могли бы пожениться.~~

Надеюсь, ты никогда не увидишь это.

Помнишь, как ты всегда говорил мне «дураки спешат» каждый раз, когда я делал что-то глупое? Я терпеть не могу быть романтичным и знаю, что тебе бы не понравилось, будь я таким, но есть одна знаменитая романтическая баллада, в которой поют эти слова. Элвис. Может, ты о нём слышал. Тони играет эту песню на свадьбе. Ты его не знаешь, но это настолько типично для Тони, что даже смешно. Если бы Элвис не был мёртв, думаю, Тони нанял бы его спеть на свадьбе. Я смотрю на тебя, и ты позволяешь вывести себя на танцпол, и хоть ты закатываешь глаза и еле волочишь ноги, это совсем как раньше, Баки, когда мы танцевали на той кухне и понимали, что это становится чем-то важным.

В груди так больно каждый раз, когда мне снится эта глупость, которой никогда не будет. Я просто ~~так сильно люблю тебя~~ хочу сказать тебе, как  чертовски сильно надеюсь, что ты ~~мы сможем~~ я смогу выдержать я ещё почувствую что-то подобное снова.

Я намерен вытащить тебя, Баки. Держись. Ради меня. Пожалуйста.

***

(1944)

– Капитан Роджерс? 

Стив моргнул, отводя взгляд от только ему видимой точки в центре стола. Он всё ещё был здесь, на том же месте, в том же баре, четвёртую ночь подряд. Он не хотел уходить. Он не хотел делать что-либо ещё. Ему следовало бы уже начать новую операцию вместе с Коммандос, но без Баки… 

– Да, – сказал Стив. Из всего того, что сыворотка сотворила с его жизнью, больше всего он ненавидел тот факт, что он теперь пил просто ради секундного лёгкого головокружения.

Капрал прищурился.

– Я нашёл это в личных вещах сержанта Джеймса Барнса. Кажется, здесь ваше имя. Я обнаружил документ, в котором сказано, что это нужно передать вам.

Металлическая коробка на замке.

Стив уставился на коробку, потом перевёл взгляд на капрала.

– Это всё, что он мне оставил?

– А вы чего ожидали?

Он подёргал замок, но тот не поддался.

– А ключ?

– У вас его нет?

– Никогда раньше не видел эту коробку.

– Хотите сказать, это не ваше? – Капрал вытянул из кармана какую-то бумажку. – Это вы, верно?

Бумажка была исписана неразборчивым почерком Баки:

_«В случае моей безвременной кончины:_  
\- Предоставьте рядовому Джеймсу Морите, №19107893, право первому выбирать из моего оружия. Я говорил ему, что мою 99 он получит только через мой труп, так что если я был застрелен во сне, то передайте его под трибунал.  
\- В моей сумке есть пачка писем и открыток, перевязанных бечёвкой. Я не слишком хорош в ответной писанине, так что просто сделайте так, чтобы они знали – я всё получил.  
\- Коробка на замке принадлежит капитану Стивену Роджерсу, №12947821. Я спрятал её от него, чтобы разыграть, так что удостоверьтесь, что он получил её обратно.  
\- Всё остальное отправьте по адресу моих ближайших родственников». 

Сердце Стива неистово колотилось, пока он перечитывал записку снова и снова.

– Приятель, всё в порядке?

Стив тряхнул головой.

– Да. Да, в порядке.

– Так это ваше?

– Полагаю, что так.

– Потому что если нет…

– Я просто забыл про неё. – Стив выдавил слабую улыбку. – Если эта бумажка вам не нужна, я хотел бы оставить её себе, не возражаете?

Капрал пристально посмотрел на него, а потом пожал плечами и лениво отсалютовал. Стиву было плевать. Он даже не удосужился спросить его имя.

 

  
Ключ от коробки Стив нашёл в кармане своего первого костюма Капитана Америки перед починкой.

***

1 ноября 1940

Стив,

Господи, как я по тебе скучаю.

Не знаю, есть ли мне, что сказать, кроме этого. 

Это всё неправильно. Я не хочу здесь оставаться. Обучение пока идёт неплохо. 

Я хочу, чтобы ты был здесь. Хотел бы я сейчас быть дома. С тобой.

Я не собираюсь это отправлять. Думаю, это просто мысли, которые нужно записать.

***

8 ноября 1940

Стив,

Я написал тебе письмо неделю назад, но, кажется, отвлёкся, потому что оно ни о чём, так что я подумал, что попробую ещё разок и напишу тебе нормально. 

Здесь Всё хорошо. Я не знаю, как ~~Я хочу, чтобы ты~~ Хотел бы я

Ёбаный стыд. Я не пройду учебку так, чтобы меня не вышвырнули из армии по той или иной причине. Хотел бы я больше стараться ради тебя. Я хочу сделать это для тебя, ну, ты знаешь. Я обнаружил, что моё мировоззрение изрядно искажено. Ты хотел быть здесь, так что я сделаю всё, что в моих силах, чтобы оправдать твои ожидания. Я думаю, это нечестно по отношению к тебе, а ты сказал бы, что это нечестно для меня. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал – здесь не место для обид. Я не виню тебя, ни в чём. И никогда не винил. Прости, что я вспылил и разорался, когда пришла повестка. Это не твоя вина. ~~Надеюсь, ты знаешь, как я~~ Не вини себя, что бы ни случилось. 

Разумеется, ты будешь, так что нет смысла посыпать голову пеплом и посылать тебе это письмо. 

Я скоро напишу тебе что-нибудь подходящее. Мне так жаль. Ты не представляешь, насколько мне жаль.

***

12 декабря 1940

Роджерс,

Вчера я вспоминал, как подловил тебя, когда ты продавал вещи, оставшиеся после смерти твоей мамы, чтобы купить мне подарок. По твоему глупому лицу всё время текли чёртовы слёзы, и когда я попытался утащить тебя домой, тебе хватило смелости меня ударить. «Я не могу дать тебе то, что ты заслуживаешь», сказал ты тогда и поразмахивал своими кулачками, прежде чем позволил отвезти себя домой и накормить, потому что неделями жил на одной картошке и даже не потрудился сказать мне об этом. 

Не знаю, что заставило меня вспомнить об этом. Наверное, время года. 

Мне жаль, что я не смогу быть на Рождество. Будет по-другому. Тебе стоит провести его с моими, или, может, ты нашёл кого-то, с кем его встретить. ~~Я надеюсь, ты не нашёл. Надеюсь, ты нашёл.~~ В любом случае, с Новым годом и всё такое. Прибавь грёбаное отопление, если у тебя есть, чем ужинать.

***

11 марта 1941

Роджерс,

Полагаю, теперь мне 24. Зависали с ребятами из отряда, и я обнаружил, что говорю о тебе чертовски много.

Догадываюсь, что сегодня они отводят глаза по какой-то причине, так что я по-настоящему озабочен тем, что же я вчера нёс. Мне бы не следовало этого делать, но впервые за 17 лет тебя не было рядом, и, пожалуй, я был не в настроении. Помнишь, когда тебе стукнуло 18, ты так напился, что блевал всю дорогу до дома? Боже, я никогда не видел, чтобы кого-то так полоскало, а ты ведь такой тощий, я и не думал, что ты столько выдержишь. В любом случае, я думал об этом и прикидывал, смогу ли я как-то побить твой рекорд ~~полагаю, я хотел~~. Не знаю точно почему, но, кажется, проблема в том, что мне не слишком нравится местное пойло, оно на вкус как горючее, так что всё, что у меня было – водянистое так называемое пиво, и его было достаточно, чтобы я распустил язык и страдал от похмелья, но не достаточно, чтобы как следует напиться. 

Так что всё, что я делал – говорил о тебе, потому что только о тебе и думал. 

Ты давно не писал, впрочем, как и я, вернее, я так и не отправил ни одного письма, пожалуй, я скучаю по тебе сильнее, чем обычно, хотя и не могу сказать, что есть какие-то различия. ~~Больно так же, как и всегда.~~ Если бы я мог

Ты должен знать, что когда я сказал «тощий», я не имел в виду ничего такого. Знай, мне нравится это, когда ты такой. 

Ну что ж. Ещё одно письмо, которое я не отправлю. Иногда мне интересно, делаешь ли ты то же самое, или уже нашёл себе кого-то но, наверное, нет. Надеюсь, у тебя всё хорошо, Стив. Это всё, чего я хочу. 

Маршал сейчас заглянул мне в глаза и пригласил в столовую, сказал что-то про то, что меня уличили в розыгрыше сержанта, это я помню и не переживаю, так что, наверное, я всё же не сказал ничего слишком уж смущающего.

***

3 августа 1941

Я писал тебе, что собираюсь домой пару недель назад, и ты до сих пор не ответил. Отличный способ заставить парня понервничать! Ты ни словом не обмолвился о ком-то ещё, но думаю, это и так понятно. Твои письма слишком короткие, а я что-то не припомню, чтобы ты хоть раз в жизни был немногословен. Это самое главное, что я знаю о тебе, Роджерс, – ты никогда не закрываешь свой чёртов рот. А сейчас ты далеко, и ты поумнел, и должен признать, это я ненавижу ещё сильнее.

Я хочу тебя скучаю по тебе так сильно. Я уже решил, что остановлюсь у мамы, потому что я не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что мы я вернулся и пришёл на старое место, словно и не уезжал вовсе. И от тебя я этого не жду. И я не думаю, что это хорошая идея, или что она вообще стоящая. Продолжим Попробуем начать оттуда, где остановились. То, что я не считаю эту идею удачной, не отменяет того, чего я действительно хочу. ~~Хочу выебать этот прелестный маленький~~ Я не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что я только Я просто хочу увидеть тебя.

В общем, посмотрим, что будет, но даже если так же, как и тогда, всё в порядке, Роджерс. Всё в порядке. Несмотря ни на что, мы в порядке. Надеюсь, ты это знаешь.

***

19 августа 1941

Что ж, я вернулся в лагерь, и всё, чего я хочу – написать тебе про всё, что мы с тобой делали, как будто ты не в курсе. Это был по-настоящему отличный визит, Роджерс, и мне жаль, что я вёл себя так, как вёл. Думаю, нет особой разницы с тем, как я уезжал год назад, и это застало меня врасплох. Я не чувствую себя прежним большую часть времени, но с тобой – да, понимаешь? Думаю, да. Я слышал неприязнь в твоём голосе, когда ты называл меня капралом, хотя я и сказал тебе, что единственный момент, когда это звание хоть что-то значит для меня, – когда ты произносишь его вот так. То как ты ~~вцеплялся~~ хватался обращался с моей формой. Могу сказать, что я чувствовал себя собой.   
~~Твой рот на моём ~~Я чувствовал себя настоящим, первый раз в~~~~  
 ~~~~  
 ~~Это имело смысл, вот и всё, что я скажу.~~  


~~~~

Ладно, наверное, я даже толком не знаю, что пытаюсь сказать. Разве что попросить прощения, что сомневался в тебе. И спасибо. Наверное. Что обращался со мной, как и всегда. 

Прости, что я снова уехал. Хотел бы я сказать это тебе лично или хотя бы написать, но даже раньше, чем я начал это письмо, я знал, что не отправлю его. Ты ведь знаешь, что я не хотел уезжать. Я ненавижу оставлять. Тебя и твой большой рот.

***

17 декабря 1941

Стив,

Меня повысили до сержанта. Думал, потому, что у меня талант метко стрелять, но это не всё. Я буквально слышу твой голос: ничего себе, Баки, прячешься в тени, как непохоже на тебя. Да, иди к чёрту, приятель. Они хотят, чтобы я командовал отрядом. Я командир теперь. Я

Никогда не говорил с тобой об этом, и непонятно, зачем начал сейчас. 

Наверное, я буду дома через пару дней, и ~~я боюсь, что если я уеду отсюда, то больше никогда не вернусь обратно~~ увижу тебя раньше, чем дойдёт это письмо, так что не знаю, зачем я это пишу. Ну, кроме того, что я никогда не смогу сказать тебе в лицо, как  мне страшно ~~я не хочу~~ я не знаю, как у меня дела. Мне пока везёт, и, пожалуй, я доживу до 25. Неплохо для того, кто пережил Великую Депрессию. Так что ты в этом смысле настоящее чудо. 

У меня куча планов на отпуск, не знаю, как много времени мы сможем провести вместе, но думаю, это будет лучшей его частью. Как будто, если я объявлюсь и ты заставишь меня почувствовать себя живым вспомню, каково это – быть дома, я не буду хотеть мне будет чертовски тяжело вернуться на сержантскую подготовку, хоть я и знаю, что должен. Ты бы смог. Но ты всегда был смелее меня. 

Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, как я ~~что я~~ это уже не личное, Стиви. Одному Богу известно, как мне хотелось бы остаться  с тобой, ты не представляешь, как. Но ты всегда видел перспективы. И я теперь постараюсь быть таким же.

***

4 апреля 1942

Я не сказал тебе, что я получил свои бумаги на отбытие, да и не планировал говорить до этой ночи, потому что если бы ты попросил меня остаться, я действительно мог бы. Не думаю, что ты стал бы это делать, но я не хочу тратить наше время на ожидание твоей просьбы, потому что желание, чтобы ты это сказал, может меня убить прежде, чем мы расстанемся. Ты говоришь, что понимаешь, что я должен сделать, но я знаю, что на самом деле ты не хочешь, чтобы я уезжал, и я тоже, и если мы дадим друг другу время и возможность, один из нас точно заговорит о том, чтобы я остался.

 ~~Я не хочу оставлять тебя.~~ ~~Я не хочу, чтобы ты был один.~~

Я пытаюсь думать, как я вообще смогу начать прощаться, но если у меня не получится, я надеюсь, что ты простишь меня однажды. ~~Я лю~~ Что ж, надеюсь, ты знаешь, что я мог бы сказать. Теперь ты должен знать, что я скажу.

***

(2014)

Если Солдат и знает что-то наверняка, так это то, что история тщательно фильтруется. Выставка в Смитсоновском музее тому подтверждение, выхолощенная и ура-патриотическая. Кому нужна сила природы, когда есть сила нации – Капитан Америка. Это разнится с тем, что у него в голове, так что кто-то здесь ошибается. И есть лишь один способ выяснить, кто именно. 

Самая классная вещь в музеях, даже таких огромных, – то, что охрана весьма предсказуема. Он смог пробраться в музей всего через двадцать минут после закрытия. Экспонаты, которые не выставляются, для его совершеннейшей жажды потрясений гораздо более информативны, чем составляющие экспозицию. Документы Второй мировой, бесконечные обсуждения передвижений и манёвров Воющих Коммандос. У него был мысленный перечень тех, которым можно доверять, и тех, которые были полны лжи. _Нет. Нет. Нет. Да. Условно, полагаю._ Как будто он был там.

Он смотрит в потолок, задумавшись, а не был ли и вправду. Ему нельзя увязнуть в мелочах, пока миссия не завершена.

Этой директиве довольно легко следовать до того момента, как он, почти закончив, натыкается на стопку картонных папок с неустановленным содержанием. «Письма», гласит надпись на четырёх из них, засунутых в пыльный угол. Он хватает верхнюю, развязывает бечёвку и обнаруживает письма Стива Роджерса к Пегги Картер, датированные 1943-м и 1944-м.

Его глаза сужаются, он теряет сосредоточенность. Он вдруг обнаруживает, что достал письма и быстро просматривает их. Случись ему предполагать, он бы сказал, что их никогда не отправляли адресату – сомнения насчёт миссий и размышления о личных проблемах, которые военный никак не мог себе позволить. Упоминания о прошлых отношениях, от которых он никак не может отойти – никаких деталей. Озабоченность результатами миссии и исходом войны. Сомнение. 

В следующей папке он находит письма Пегги Картер к Стиву Роджерсу, ответы на те, что он всё же отправил. Он умоляла его взять столько времени, сколько ему нужно. Говорила, что на его плечах огромная тяжесть. Здесь нельзя торопиться, она понимала. Пару раз проскальзывающее нетерпение, но всё же, какими бы необычными ни были эти письма, они преисполнены несокрушимой поддержки. 

Третья папка заполнена неподписанными письмами к Стиву Роджерсу, частично вымаранными.

Напряжение мгновенно покидает его тело. 

Он помнит это. 

Кровь гудит в ушах. Он оглядывается через плечо, удостоверяясь, что его не обнаружили, не веря, что его чувства так или иначе уже его предупредили бы. Он снова быстро пролистывает письма. Они едва ли разложены по хронологии, сверху лежат письма за 1940-й, снизу – за 1942-й. Они все написаны знакомым почерком, события в них отзываются вспышками воспоминаний. 

Его переполняют чувства, как будто он уже пережил всё написанное раньше. Как будто сейчас он чувствует это снова. 

Он засовывает письма обратно в папку и отбрасывает её к двери. Он должен был быть призраком, неслышно войти и потом исчезнуть, но он чувствует непоколебимую уверенность, что он имеет право на эти папки. Он хватает четвёртую папку с незаслуженной жестокостью, скорость и уверенность – единственная защита от бешеного ритма пульса, и находит то, что ожидал – почерк похож на тот, что он видел в письмах Роджерса к Картер. 

Похоже, что когда-то эти письма были аккуратно сложены, а сейчас расправлены и организованы по хронологии. К каждому приклеен стикер с заметками: _Предполагается гомосексуальная связь_ , гласит один из них, второй, другим почерком: _Это предположение может быть катастрофическим, даже если мы окажемся правы_.

В письмах повторяется одно имя: Баки. 

_Баки... Ты знаешь меня всю жизнь_.

Его взгляд перемещается к отброшенной к двери папке. Он поспешно шагает к ней и снова открывает. Никаких тебе стикеров, думает он, пока не находит два, закрученных и забытых, приклеенных друг на друга и зацепившихся за обложку папки. 

_Отклонено директором_ , написано на верхнем, и под ним – _Подтверждает теорию гомосексуальности_.

Он вспоминает цитату с выставки.

 _Неразлучны_.

Поразмыслив пару секунд, он запихивает все четыре папки в свой рюкзак и испаряется из архива, не позволяя себе ни капли сомнений. Сомнения – после миссии.

Теперь он может позволить себе такую роскошь, как _после_. Такую роскошь, как сомнения.

Иногда мелочи дороже всего.

***

4 июня 1943

Это забавно. У нас всегда было время писать письма, но у меня никогда не было кого-то, кому я мог бы отправить письмо, так что я рисовал и притворялся, будто пишу тебе.

Не то чтобы я не думал написать тебе. Я думал. Я набросал, должно быть, тысячу писем в своей голове. Но когда ты уехал, я не услышал от тебя ни весточки, и не то чтобы нам было легко осознавать, что некоторые вещи стоило сказать раньше.

Ты сидишь прямо передо мной, а я пишу тебе. Я просто не знаю, что ещё мне делать. 

Кажется, ты меня боишься. 

Ну, или ты боишься в принципе. Ты сказал кое-что, и, пожалуй, я заслужил это, но нет, Баки, я не нарастил вторую кожу. И под своей я точно не такое же краснорожее адское создание, каким стал Шмидт. Я не такой. Но понимаю, почему ты так думаешь. Понимаю, почему ты смотришь на меня, словно на монстра Франкенштейна. Но ты должен знать, что я стал таким, чтобы помочь тебе, чтобы ты вернулся с этой войны в целости. Разве я этого не сделал? Мог ли монстр сделать такое?

Ты сидишь за столом, запустив пальцы в волосы, и, знаешь, наверное, я тоже тебя немного боюсь. Никогда тебя таким не видел. Не помню, чтобы ты был таким бледным и смотрел так умоляюще. Ты так скрипишь зубами, что я отсюда слышу. Впрочем, может, это часть моих суперсил, не знаю. 

Ты отдёргиваешь руку, если касаешься меня. 

Наверное, мне стоит дать тебе время привыкнуть. 

В любом случае, прошло уже несколько недель, а лучше не становится, ты не разговариваешь со мной, даже вопросов не задаёшь. А я не горю желанием говорить тебе то, чего ты не хочешь знать. И, пожалуй, я не хочу спрашивать о том, что ты не хочешь мне рассказать. Но тебе стоит знать, что сейчас я пишу письмо тебе, пока все вокруг пишут своим семьям, и, наверное, это что-то значит. 

Так или иначе, я должен отдать тебе это письмо. А может, я этого никогда не сделаю. Но, по крайней мере, если ты вдруг случайно его найдёшь, у нас может получиться нормальный разговор вместо хрен знает чего, что происходит сейчас. Я не знаю, на что я надеюсь, кроме того, что ты вернёшься ко мне всё как-нибудь наладится. Надеюсь, мы найдём выход.

***

6 октября 1943

Баки,

Я по тебе скучаю.

А ты прямо передо мной. 

Возможно, всё немного наладилось. Ты кажешься более расслабленным. Может, это и неподходящее слово. Может, я просто лучше узнал тебя. Помнишь, как ты решал задачки по математике и начинал улыбаться, находя решение, и я просто с ума сходил от того, что ты чёртов гений? Ты выглядишь так же, только это не та улыбка, что я видел. Не знаю. У тебя ум стратега. Я вижу, что ты ненавидишь это, но в то же время это словно вселяет в тебя веру, что ты чего-то стоишь. Никогда не думал, что застану тот день, когда ты перестанешь быть самодовольным хреном, который когда-то слонялся по Бруклину. Я скучаю по нему. Наверное, о таком я тоже никогда не задумывался. 

Кажется, ты привыкаешь ко мне. Ты уже не так сильно избегаешь меня. Ты расправил плечи. Теперь твои глаза находят мои с первой попытки. Я хотел бы, чтобы мы Я начинаю думать, что в последние годы что-то исчезло из наших отношений. Раньше мы умели начать разговор без прикосновений, но мы потеряли этот навык, и мы всё ещё не слишком часто касаемся друг друга, так что это тупик. 

Я волнуюсь за тебя. Кажется, ты не здесь. Ты шутишь, но эти шутки звучат так, будто они не твои. 

Я так чертовски сильно по тебе скучаю. Я не знаю, что мне сделать, чтобы помочь тебе. Пожалуйста, скажи мне. Я не могу спросить у тебя. Ты не должен страдать в одиночестве.

***

22 апреля 1944

Столько дней без отдыха, и мы наконец на месте. Я так чертовски устал, но не могу перестать думать о тебе. Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, Баки. Хотел бы я суметь сказать тебе, что ты значишь для меня. Мы устали, и это было бессознательно, но ты обхватил меня за шею и поцеловал в макушку, как тогда, в 1939-м, и, Баки, Баки, я думал, мир остановится в ту же секунду. Я знаю, что означает освобождение. Я знаю, что означает ощутить это, и знаю, что именно это ты чувствовал тогда, и думаю, ты этого хотел – быть свободным во всех смыслах, пусть и на мгновение. Но ты сделал это и ушёл праздновать с остальными, словно ничего не произошло, и оставил меня ~~умирать от боли~~ Господи, Баки ~~Я не знаю, могу ли я~~ Боже, я просто хочу тебя Думаю, мне хотелось чего-то другого. Я хотел бы, чтобы мы просто  разделись и отдохнули вместе и сказать тебе ~~объяснить~~ открыться немного поговорили.  Я просто хочу твои руки на мне. Я так ужасно хочу, чтобы ты меня коснулся.

Я знаю, что ты изменился, да и я тоже, но я чувствую всё то же, что и всегда, и хочу, чтобы ты знал это. Хотел бы я понять, как рассказать тебе, не превратив это в нашу точку невозврата. В Бруклине одно дело, но здесь наша миссия на первом месте. Я это знаю. И ты это знаешь тоже. Нам нужно выиграть войну. Но, возможно, потом, после всего этого я смогу ~~мы сможем~~ будет достаточно времени, чтобы сказать хоть что-то. 

Я вижу, как сияют твои глаза, и знаю, что ты тоже не спишь, ты вообще мало спишь в последние дни, так что я... ~~хочу~~ надеюсь Ладно, возможно, я хватаюсь за соломинку. Интересно, что ты сказал бы, если бы я пригласил тебя прогуляться со мной.  Я встал бы на колени и заставил тебя забыть обо всём, если бы ты только позволил мне. Но, несмотря на всю мою так называемую смелость, я никогда не узнаю.

***

1 декабря 1944

Привет, Баки.

Я прочитал твои письма.

Теперь я понимаю, что ты не вернулся бы с этой войны. Ты не столько боялся неизвестности, сколько понимал, что такое война. Это как одно из твоих математических уравнений. Где Х – это смерть, и если Х, то ты никогда не вернёшься ко мне, но если не Х, то Y, а Y = война. Дано: Y, и ты по-прежнему никогда не вернёшься ко мне, потому что война меняет людей. Я никогда не смог бы тебя спасти. 

Пожалуй, я до сих пор ни черта не смыслю в математике. 

Я не могу спать и не могу даже напиться, а Шмидт всё ещё где-то здесь, но это всё кажется невозможным без тебя. 

Поверить не могу, что ты хранил их эти два или три года. 

Помнишь, после смерти мамы мы провели последние дни года, застряв в ужасной снежной буре? Ты задержался, покупая для меня какие-то невозможные краски, и даже не знал, что я всегда рисую только карандашом, потому что не могу различить половину цветов. Я в жизни никогда не видел тебя более обиженным. Ты выглядел так, словно ненавидишь себя за то, что был таким тормозом, а я и представить не мог, что увижу тебя настолько неуверенным в себе. Мне пришлось целовать твоё горящее лицо, пока ты не оттолкнул меня, а потом я попросил тебя пометить цвета для меня, лазурный, тёмно-зелёный и лиловый, и я рисовал ими так, как они были отмечены. И ты прижал меня к груди, когда я показал тебе, потому что понял, что покрытый снегом монохромный мир таков, каким я вижу его всегда, но мне удалось с этим справиться, потому что ты показал мне. 

Не знаю, что заставило меня вспомнить об этом. Сейчас я прекрасно различаю цвета, но ~~без тебя это словно~~ это всё из-за времени года, полагаю.

Я тоже никогда не мог попрощаться с тобой. Но отвечая на твой вопрос – я знаю, что ты сказал бы. Сейчас я точно это знаю. Так что, пожалуй, ты тоже знал, что бы я ответил. 

Я люблю тебя. 

Мне жаль. 

Я сделаю всё, чтобы его уничтожить.

***

(2016)

Стив находит их случайно: засунутые в папку на дне рюкзака Баки все – необъяснимо! – неотправленные письма Стива с войны. 

Печать Смитсоновского музея поперёк обратной стороны каждой страницы. 

Он холодеет от осознания того, что их нашли. Он сжимает зубы, подавляя панику, осознавая, как мала вероятность того, что правда об их отношениях просочилась в большой мир. Если в музее не сделали копии – или их не сделал кто-то ещё – то единственное доказательство, вот оно, очевидно, украденное Баки из архива. Нет никаких свидетельств. 

Не то чтобы сейчас это имело значение. 

В последнем кармане папки обнаруживается запечатанный конверт, надписанный: 

_Для Стива,  
Если мне пришлось остаться в криосне._

Стив тяжело садится, сжимая в пальцах конверт. 

Он взвешивает варианты. Прошли месяцы. В Сибири всё занесено снегом к тому моменту, как он добрался сюда. Рафт пропал со всех радаров после побега. Внушительные ресурсы T'Чаллы не обнаруживают каких-то других угроз. Сэм всё сильнее расстраивается из-за него и, пожалуй, если быть честным с самим собой, вряд ли захочет и дальше быть рядом без особых на то причин. 

Но Стив ещё не закончил.

Это письмо на тот случай, если он окончательно сдастся. 

Стив пристально смотрит на него и тяжело дышит, стараясь понять, где сталкиваются этика и его личные интересы. Пытается представить, что может быть написано в письме. _Стив,_ предполагает он, _это не твоя вина_.

_Стив, ты сделал всё, что мог._

_Всё в порядке, честно._

_Ты никогда не должен был спасать меня._

Он отбрасывает конверт и закрывает лицо ладонями. Это было бы слишком щедро. Может, там какая-то информация, которую Стив никогда не хотел бы знать. Исповедь или рассказ об очередной миссии Баки. Он пытается убедить себя в этом, что не хочет прочесть сейчас – чтобы отложить до того дня, если он вообще настанет, когда он на самом деле опустит руки. 

– Этот день никогда не придёт, – со знанием дела говорит он конверту. 

То, что этот конверт существует, говорит о том, что Баки считал иначе. 

Стив мучается несколько дней. В конечном счёте, когда Сэм за завтраком орёт на него за вечное грёбаное молчание, Стив выуживает конверт из внутреннего кармана и бросает его Сэму. 

Сэм смотрит на конверт, потом на Стива. 

– И где ты это взял? 

– В его вещах. 

– Это я понимаю, умник. Ты шарил там, где не следовало? 

Стив пожимает плечами.

– В папке, среди прочей ерунды, на которую я даже не смотрел. Полагаю, он не думал, что у меня будет время разбирать всё это, если только я не сброшу хвост.

– И что, ты думаешь, я сейчас скажу?

– Не знаю, – врёт Стив. 

Сэм в упор смотрит на него. Стив пялится в ответ. 

– Можно вставить пару центов? – спрашивает Сэм. 

– Валяй, – вздыхает Стив. – Больнее не будет. 

– Думаю, он не предполагал, что ты будешь тянуть с прочтением письма. 

– Здесь написано…

– Я вижу, что здесь написано. Написано «Для Стива». Ты имеешь право. Думаю, он был уверен, что, если ты найдёшь конверт – а он не слишком старался спрятать его от тебя – то прострадаешь над ним ровно столько, сколько понадобится, чтобы оправдать твоё желание прочитать. 

– Я не знаю, Сэм. 

– Нет? Твоего бойфренда превратили во фруктовый лёд на неопределённое количество времени, и он просто ждёт, что ты не отмахнёшься от его последних слов, на случай, если решишь, что они тебе нужны. 

Стив запрокидывает голову, глядя в потолок, и пытается выровнять дыхание.

– Может, я ему тоже письма писал, – бормочет он, – но это не значит, что я хотел, чтобы он их прочёл. 

– Это адресовано тебе, – Сэм пожимает плечами и переключает внимание на свой завтрак. – Я не знаю, чувак. Тебе решать. Но я бы сказал, сделай это. 

Стив кивает, вздыхает и вертит конверт в пальцах, снова, и снова, и снова. 

Проходит ещё три часа, прежде чем он решается.

***

8 июня 2016

Роджерс,

В 1926-м я сломал твою рогатку и сказал, что это сделал Том Гриссом, потому что ты вечно выбирал напасть на хулиганов вместо того, чтобы защищаться, как должен был, и я ни о чём не жалею.

Ты идиот. 

Никогда не меняешься. 

Увидимся, когда ты это поймёшь. 

Б.

***

Когда Баки выходит из криокамеры, Стив ждёт его со скрещенными на груди руками.

– Ты должен мне двадцать центов, – хмуро говорит он. 

Спустя неловкую секунду на лице Баки появляется улыбка.

– Ты сделал ту херню сам, – отвечает он дрожащим хриплым голосом.

– И материалы стоили двадцать центов, – уточняет Стив. Он притягивает Баки в объятия, и он так любит его, любит и не желает больше отпускать. – Плюс инфляция. Сколько там, около сотни баксов? 

– Боже, нет. Максимум два пятьдесят. 

– Неважно. Ты сломал мою рогатку, ты мне должен.

– Ладно, – Баки обхватывает его рукой. – Я тебе должен. Что ещё у тебя есть? 

Стив запускает пальцы в его волосы. 

– У меня есть красная тетрадь со звездой на обложке, чертежи бионической руки и стопка архивных папок, которые ты спёр из музея. С чего хочешь начать? 

Баки мгновенно расслабляется, шумно выдыхая. 

– Как насчёт этого? – шепчет он, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Стива. 

– Отличный выбор, – отзывается тот и жадно целует его.


End file.
